helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dot Dot Dot / With or Without Watashi no Koibito
Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito (Dot Dot Dot/With or Without My Lover) is Happy Jikan's 39th single. The single was released on June 5, 2013, with a total of six editions: Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, Limited D and Limited E. The Single V will be released June 19, 2013. This was the debut single of the eigth generation. With or Without Watashi no Koibito is the ending theme of the anime, Tracklist Regular Edition #Dot Dot Dot #With or Without Watashi no Koibito #Dot Dot Dot (instrumental) #With or Without Watashi no Koibito (instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Dot Dot Dot #MawaruCircle (Turning Circle; Hoi Daiyu and Hsaoi Zhe) #With or Without Watashi no Koibito #Dot Dot Dot (instrumental) DVD #Dot Dot Dot (MV) #With or Without Watashi no Koibito (MV) Limited Edition B CD #Dot Dot Dot #Morau Onna Noko "A" (Girls who get "A"s; ''Wang Dao Ming, Wu Jiao and Joe Song) #Dot Dot Dot (instrumental) DVD #Dot Dot Dot (group close up ver.) #Dot Dot Dot (dance shot ver.) Limited Edition C #Dot Dot Dot #With or Without Watashi no Koibito #Long Gone. (Aoi Xiao, Zheng May Ai and Zeng Yun) #Dot Dot Dot (instrumental) #With or Without Watashi no Koibito (instrumental) Limited Edition D #Dot Dot Dot #Konnichiwa,Genki? (''Hello,How are you?; Sun Fang, Zheng Mei and Bui Shun) #With or Without Watashi no Koibito (instrumental) Limited Edition E #Dot Dot Dot #HOP STEP RIDER!! (Eigth Generation) #With or Without Watashi no Koibito #Dot Dot Dot (instrumental) Single V #Dot Dot Dot (Another ver.) #Dot Dot Dot ("Dot" ver.) #With or Without Watashi no Koibito (Dance shot ver.) #Interview with Happy Jikan Eigth Generation! #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *'Sixth Generation': Hoi Daiyu,Wang Dao Ming,Wu Jiao,Aoi Xiao,Zheng May Ai,Sun Fang,Zheng Mei *'Seventh Generation': Zeng Yun,Joe Song,Hsaoi Zhe,Bui Shun *'Eigth Generation (Debut)': Peng Shan,Tang Juan,Lin Ju, Lee Mia Trivia *'Dot Dot Dot' has a difficult chorus. *'With or Without Watashi no Koibito' is the sequel to Cinderella Naite. *The single was rumored by an anonymous user on 2ch, the same person who leaked the realese of Happy Jikan's 38th single. *Tsunku said that the single was originally supposed to be released June 9, 2013, but he changed the date, due to the fans most likely being eager for the release after listening to it. *During the Hinamatsuri festival, most of the fans were astonished at Dot Dot Dot's dance. *After the fifth round of the Eigth generation auditions started, Tsunku said that the 8th generation would be debuting in this single due to the fact that the auditions are ending so soon. The lines that were featured in the single's first few performances would be changed. The tracklist for the Limited edition E was also changed. *Zeng Yun & Zheng Mei are the only members who do not get solo lines in "Dot Dot Dot". *The single reached #1 on the Oricon Charts a total of 20 times. *Ka-wa-ii! member, Mahiro Rima, sang a solo verison of Dot Dot Dot on the 10/02/13 episode of Hello! Project Station. Performances Concert Performances 'Dot Dot Dot' *Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~☼DAIYU11☼~ *MORNING JIKAN Event Summer 2013 ~Nastu no Jikan!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ 'With or Without Watashi no Koibito' *Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~☼DAIYU11☼~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ 'Mawaru Circle' *Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~☼DAIYU11☼~ 'Morau Onna Noko "A"' *Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~☼DAIYU11☼~ 'Long Gone.' *Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~☼DAIYU11☼~ 'Konnichiwa,Genki?' *Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~☼DAIYU11☼~ 'HOP STEP RIDER' *Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~☼DAIYU11☼~ TV Performances 'Dot Dot Dot' *2013.06.04 Music Station *2013.06.06 PON! *2013.06.08 Happy Music *2013.06.11 THE HUNTER *2013.06.14 Music Dragon *2013.06.18 Super Idol.Net! *2013.06.25 CHINATOWN Music 'With or Without Watashi no Koibito' *2013.06.04 Music Station *2013.06.07 Music Japan *2013.06.13 Music Fighter *2013.06.16 PON! *2013.06.18 Super Idol.Net! *2013.06.27 CHINATOWN Music *2013.06.30 Niconico Town *2013.07.02 Suki yo TELEVISION *2013.07.08 IDOL WARS! Lyrics "Dot Dot Dot" - http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/2013/03/dot-dot-dot-happy-jikan.html "With or Without Watashi no Koibito" - http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/2013/03/with-or-without-watashi-no-koibito.html "MawaruCircle" - "Morau Onna Noko "A" " - "Long Gone" - "Konnichiwa,Genki?" - "HOP STEP RIDER" - http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/2013/04/hop-step-rider-happy-jikan-eigth.html Song Comments (By Tsunku) *'"Dot Dot Dot" - '''A difficult song to sing, each girl shines in their own way and only the members who can handle the song will get the center spot. It will take up all your energy. *'"With or Without Watashi no Koibito" '- The sequel to 'Cinderella Naite. Is a smooth,sad song and most likely,should have you in tears. *"MawaruCircle" '- Both girls love the world a lot, so I made this song just for them. Hsaoi Zhe does some rap parts and overall, should be a decent song. *'"Morau Onna Noko "A" " '- Is a song made up of decent vocals. The song goes great with Morning Musume's 'Shinnen dake wa Tsuranukitoose. The song is based on school (mainly exams and essays) and can remind you of ''School Girl Love''. *"Long Gone" '- Another heart wrenching song. The song is an accoustic song like 'Believe. This is song shows improvement of all three girls. *"Konnichiwa,Genki?" '- A cool song, something you would want to go out and dance to. Kind of a "step up" song of 'What's Up? ~Ai wa dou na no yo?~. *"HOP STEP RIDER" '- The eigth generation's own song. The song speaks about life, mainly the "ups and dowms". The song is relitively close to some of S/mileage's earlier singles. Song Information *'Dot Dot Dot''' **'Lyrics: Tsunku & Akami **Arragement: NICHIDO **Chorus: Zheng Mei **Vocals: ***Wang Dao Ming & Zheng May Ai (main vocals) ***Wu Jiao, Sun Fang, Bui Shun,Peng Shan,Tang Juan, Lin Ju, Lee Mia (center vocals) ***Hoi Daiyu,Aoi Xiao,Joe Song & Hsaoi Zhe (minor vocals) *'With or Without Watashi no Koibito' **'Lyrics: Tsunku **Arrangement: Akami **Piano: Katashi **Chorus: Akami **Vocals: ***Wang Dao Ming & Joe Song (main vocals) ***Wu Jiao (center vocal) ***Aoi Xiao,Hsaoi Zhe,Peng Shan,Tang Juan,Lin Ju & Lee Mia (minor vocals) *'MawaruCircle' **'Lyrics: AKIRASTAR **Arrangement: Akami **Guitar: Katashi **Chorus: Katashi **Vocals: ***Hoi Daiyu & Wu Jiao (main vocals) *'Morau Onna noko "A"' **'Lyrics: AKIRASTAR **Arrangement: Tsunku **Chorus: Tsunku **Vocals: ***Wang Dao Ming & Joe Song (main vocals) ***Wu Jiao (minor vocals) *'Long Gone' **'Lyrics: AKIRASTAR **Arrangement: Akami **Piano: Suzume **Vocals: ***Zheng May Ai (main vocals) ***Aoi Xiao & Zeng Yun (main vocals) *'Konnichiwa,Genki?' **'Lyrics: AKIRASTAR **Arrangement: CHIRO **Drums: Suzume **Rap: Zheng Mei **Vocals: ***Sun Fang (main vocals) ***Zheng Mei & Bui Shun (minor vocals) *'HOP STEP RIDER' **''''Lyrics: Tsunku **Arrangement: CHIRO **Guitar: Katashi **Vocals: ***Peng Shan,Tang Juan,Lin Ju, Lee Mia (main vocals) Oricon Chart Positions *'Total Reported Sales: '''10,367,010 Category:Double A Sides Category:2013 Releases Category:Happy Jikan Category:Happy Jikan Singles Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Debut Singles Category:Daily Number 1 Category:Weekly Number 1 Category:Happy Jikan Eighth Generation